inuyashacouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
KogAya
KogAya is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Koga and Ayame. Their Relationship InuYasha The Female Wolf-Demon and the Lunar Rainbow Promise A young female wolf demon named Ayame seeks out Koga to force him to keep his promise to marry her. Ayame tells of the night that she was lost in forest as a young girl and was being attacked by enemies or the Northern wolf demon tribe and that it was Koga who saved her. As Koga was carrying Ayame on his back to her home, he said to her, "One day, I'll make you my wife", and, moments later, Ayame noted a "lunar rainbow", which was really the effects of moonlight. Koga, at first, does not remember the night. Meanwhile a cast off piece of Naraku (a giant hair ball with a big mouth) comes after Koga and Inuyasha's gang. Koga, much to Ayame's disgust, saves Kagome, leaving Ayame to feel jealous and dislike Kagome, deeming her "competition". Koga's Bride-To-Be When Naraku's mouth incarnation arrives, Koga must save Kagome and Ayame from danger. When the protagonists later appear, the mouth incarnation reveals that Naraku abandoned it in the castle. The mouth incarnation explodes when Koga and Ayame are consumed, due to Koga's shards of the Shikon Jewel. Though, he finally remembers having proposed to Ayame, Koga disregards ever recalling that night. Assault on the Wolf-Demon Tribe! In the woods, the Wolf Elder meets with other speech-capable wolves, who inform him that they have all been run out of their respective dens by the yōkai. They discuss the "ogre" that has invaded the territory and how it has eaten half of the demons in the area, and forced the other half to flee. A group of wounded humanoid wolf yōkai appear and report that they cannot fight the creature, and that to do so, they will need Sacred Jewel shards. Ayame arrives and warns them that the fleeing demons are coming. The Wolf Elder deduces that the "ogre" has eaten everything on the other side of the mountain and is now making its way to this side. The injured wolf yōkai proclaim that only Kōga can stand up to it, which makes Ayame feel guilty for not trying harder to bring him home. Some distance downstream, Kōga and his wolves are re-hydrating themselves while Ginta and Hakkaku tell him the local news of a huge cloud of jaki headed northeast and disappearing somewhere in that region. Kōga realizes he's come close to Ayame and the Elder's region in the north. He ruminates on how Ayame had come for him because everyone was nervous about an ogre that had come into the area. As he considers the possibility that the Naraku's jaki cloud and the ogre are linked, he has a strange feeling of foreboding, which turns into full-on dread when he catches the scent of wolf blood in the air and the river suddenly runs red. Back on the mountainside, the Wolf Elder, in his advanced age, collapses from exhaustion. Ayame and the other wolves stop with him and he apologizes. The unrelenting demon hoard approaches fast from behind, so another speech-capable wolf, Royo, decides to act as a decoy and lure the demon hoard away from the main group, buying time for their escape. Ayame tells him it's suicide, and he tells her to protect the Wolf Elder, find Kōga and punish the "specter", and runs off to act as decoy. Although he states he won't get killed by small-fry demons, Ayame notes that he is also injured. Another humanoid wolf yōkai tells her to honor his wishes and they set out, abandoning him to his death. Inuyasha and Co. enter the wolves' territory, and Inuyasha says Kōga passed through, based on his scent. The group is surprised that Kōga is also headed in the direction of the ox-tiger and figure he must have caught wind of the jaki cloud himself. Hearing Kōga's name spoken, Ayame appears suddenly in the path ahead of them. Inuyasha hits the brakes and Shippō goes flying forward. Ayame catches him (upside-down) and the group is surprised to see the wolf-girl. Ayame hands Shippō to Kagome (still upside-down) and Kagome asks why Ayame didn't return to the mountains. Ayame responds that she did, but they were run off by the "demon that eats demons". Back in the cave in which Ayame's pack have taken shelter, Kagome dresses the Wolf Elder's wounds as Ayame tells them about the "specter". Hearing that the "specter" came from the northeast, the group is suddenly very interested. Sango notes that the wolf-demon tribe isn't weak, and the Wolf Elder says the thing is as large as a small mountain. Miroku repeats a myth that men who die with anger still in their hearts will sometimes rise from the grave as ogres. Sango then asks who has the power to resurrect an ogre powerful enough to eat other demons. Inuyasha answers "Who else?". Ayame explains that she has to get the elder and the others to safety, but she needs to find Kōga. Kagome tells her not to worry. If they see Kōga, they'll let him know that she and the others made it to safety. Hearing her words, Ayame's grudge toward Kagome is lifted, and she offers her gratitude. Inuyasha's group see them off and Kagome tells them to be careful. Ayame reminds Inuyasha that the "specter" smells like dead people and graveyard dirt. InuYasha The Final Act Toward Tomorrow Kōga and Ayame are married, which Ginta and Hakaku find quite amusing while making jokes. Evidence * Ayame trained in the Northern Mountains for a very long time while holding Kōga's promise to marry her close to her heart. * Ayame was understandably heartbroken when Kōga had apparently forgotten but still hoped that he would eventually live up to it. Quotes : "How could you fall for a mortal?! Where's your wolf demon tribe pride?!" : ―Ayamesrc : "You promised me... on the night of the lunar rainbow. Don't you remember at all?" : ―Ayamesrc : "Look how hard he's trying, and she doesn't even like him." : ―Ayamesrc : "Remember though, that doesn't mean I'll stop hoping you'll live up to your promise. I'm the only one who can be your wife." : ―Ayamesrc : :: "One day I'll make you my wife, Ayame." :: ―Kōgasrc : Trivia * Ayame believes that her name and Kagome's name are too similar (in truth, it's just the last syllable of their names; め, me); Kagome even points this fact out. * When she first meets Kōga, Ayame tells him she will train to use the Iris she is holding as a weapon, since she and the flower "have the same name." This is because "Ayame" means "iris". * Databooks Latestfyu.jpeg Gallery Category:Couples involving koga Category:Couples involving ayame Category:Filler couple